Familia
by Nadeshiko Dragneel
Summary: Para Lucy Heartfilia la familia era algo importante para ella, mas cuando entro al gremio de sus sueños. One-shot


Fairy Tail, propiedad de Mashima Hiro- sensei

* * *

Familia.

Para Lucy Heartfilia, la palabra familia era muy importante cuando su madre Layla vivía era muy feliz, desde que ella le presento a sus espíritus estelares y decidió utilizar la misma magia que su madre, sin embrago de 7 de julio todo se desvaneció a la nada su madre había fallecido desde ese momento su padre la única familia pero ya nada era distinto.

Mas grande y empezó a leer la revista de hechicero semanal conoció al gremio de sus sueños FAIRY TAIL no sabía qué lugar o que personas estaban afiliadas pero ese era unos de sus sueño ya que estaba otro que era ser escritora. Pero el que era más próximo era ese gremio.

Así que decidió irse de esa Mansión que era su ´hogar´ para ella era una prisión solamente los pocos años que convivió con Layla su querida madre podría decirse que era un hogar cálido, luego sintió que era un hogar frio ese hogar se convirtió en un museo para ella, el día que partió no quiso mirar hacia atrás, en compañía de la llaves de aquirius y cáncer inicio su mayor aventura en el camino conoció a Tauro, compro algunas llaves del dinero que guardando de sus viajes a través del país de Fiore, hasta llegar al puerto de Hargeon.

En ese lugar conoció al mago de fuego, único en su categoría Salamander de Fairy Tail ese nombre la hizo correr, luego de un mal negocio en esa tienda de magia.

Pero miro que ese hombre quien decía ser era un total idiota usar enchant una magia prohíba pero si no fuera por ese chico de cabello alborotada y de color rosa fuera caído en el encantamiento. Además ese chico de cabello alborotado y color rosa llamado Natsu era algo extraño como buscar un dragón en media ciudad era algo loco pero después de eso cada uno tomo caminos separados.-luego que gasto los Jewels en la comida de esos dos, ya que el chico iba en compañía de un gato que hablaba.-

Segunda equivocación Lucy iba ser vendida en otra ciudad y si no fuera peor sus llaves las lazaron al mar, su suerte estaba de mierda. De igual manera por segunda vez el chico de la tarde la volvió a salvar pero sopresa este tipo también era mago y era el verdadero mago de fuego o mejor conocido un dragón slayer que venció al malo pero casi destruye media ciudad.

Pero su promesa de llevarla al gremio de sus sueños fue realidad, Lucy al fin estaba al frente de aquel letrero decía FAIRY TAIL y las dos hadas a su derecha e izquierda del rotulo cuando entro al establecimiento era un ambiente diferente al de su hogar.

Al pasar de los días la maga de espiritus estelares que las personas que eran miembros del gremio se trababan como si fueran primos, hermanos, tios, e inclusive nietos si incluias al pequeño romeo, ya que el padre de ese lugar era el maestro Makarov Dreayer quien solo la llevo junto la amable Mirajane.-ya que conocía las mañas del viejo.- le conto su pasado y como conoció a Natsu y el anciano maestro decidió mantener el secreto junto con Mira-san quien estimaba poco días como su hermana.

Todo era como coser y cantar no había nada que perturbara esa paz que sentía si no hasta que su padre se le diera la gana de ¨traela por la fuerza¨ a la propio hogar y abadonar a las persona que la defendieron a cuesta de propia seguridad. Llego a su hogar diciéndole a su padre que no tenia pensado volver a una casa que no había calidez ni paz para ella y que era hora que ella tomara las riendas de su vida y nadie tendría que decidir por ella.

Ocurrieron muchas situaciones salvo a Loke era una galan de novela romantica y mujeriego de desaparecer, y decidió tenerlo entre sus nuevos amigos, ya que gracias a eso la verdadera esencia de Loke era el líder de los doce espiritus estelares, el incidente en la torre del paraíso o mejor conocido como Ar-sistem, oración seis y nirvana ahí conoció a la persona que estimaba como su hermanita menor Wendy Marvell, la dragon slayer de viento que se unió a su equipo conformado por Natsu, Happy, Erza, Gray hasta que la pequeña Wendy se unió a sus filas incluyendo a Charle la gata blanca que había flechado al pobre de Happy.

A pesar de todo lo que ocurriera Lucy iba a tener una familia en el gremio, a pesar de no compartir lazos sanguíneos o tener un mismo apellido Lucy Heartfilia sentía que FAIRY TAIL era su única y verdero hogar.

Como Natsu le había dicho que ella era Lucy de FAIRY TAIL. El gremio era un lugar donde podía regresar siempre.

* * *

Bueno chicos, años sin leernos tratare de actualizar y editar pero con tiempo.

 **Sayonara!**


End file.
